rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipse of a Scar
Eclipse of a Scar is a short story about Weiss Schnee. Story Description Featured Characters Story After Weiss ran away from the Schnee's Gusteko House, she hired a ship and went to Lugnica. However, the Schnee ship has crashed in a forest. Weiss is lying injured on the ground with clothes dirtied as two people approach her. : Help... please. : Calm down, you are safe. Who are--- Weiss tries to listen to the man, but she starts losing consciousness and closes her eyes. Serveral hours later, Weiss wakes up at a wooden house. : Ah.. where am I? : You should be okay. I disinfected your wound on your shoulder. : Oh god, thank you! [Oscar : My name is Oscar Pine, and you are currently in Guineb] : I am? Well thank you Oscar, but I've to go. : You can't--- Weiss stands up and immediatelly falls as she still has a broken Aura. : I see... ugh... I'll stay here for a while. : Okay! : Do you have something to drink? : Yes! Of course! : I'll go get some fresh air. : I'll make some tea for you. Don't do anything weird. : I won't Oscar. Thank you. Wait what. Who saved me? Where is my ship? : Collin Lavril found you. Your ship is gone and your weapon is here. Oscar pointed to the bookshelf where the Myrantester was. [Weiss : I see. I'll go have a walk. As Weiss leaves, she immediately notices that it's day, and not night like couple memory seconds ago. It's certainly nicer than Gusteko. I like this city, town, village thingy. : Hey, Schnee. : Huh? Weiss turns arounds, but to her surprise, there is nobody there. She ignores the fact that someone called her and takes a walk near the forest. : Weiss! : Who is here? : Here! In the tree! Weiss looks up and notices a girl, a woman actually, to be sure. The girl jumps out of the tree and lands perfectly. Weiss starts to look closer as she doesn't recognize the woman. She is an inhumanly beautiful woman with white skin, short milky-white hair with the uneven tips of a shaggy cut, and sharp almond-shaped eyes with a deep indigo-blue color. She wears an immaculate pure white kimono with the right side over the left, giving the impression of burial clothes, but with the skirt shortened to the mid-thigh and freely exposing her long slender legs. : You don't recognize me? : Why would I? : I see. : Who are you? : I am me! : Funny, you are really obnoxious, now, who are you? : Straight to the point. I like that. : Did you destroy my ship? : What? No! No! NO! : Wow, okay. Calm down. : You wanna be friends? : I can't be friends with those who have no name. : I have a name. : Then how may I call you? : Well, it's not my real name. But call me Tia. : Tia. You are, beautifull. : I am? That's good! : You don't seem like someone I would know. Where are you from and how do you know me? : Well I--- Suddenly, Weiss hears a scream. : Weiss? : Oh hey Oscar. : With who are you talking? : Oh with Tia--- Weiss turns arounds and the beautiful woman is gone. : She was... just here. TBA Navigation